


祭品

by Shirley73



Category: Burning - Fandom, 버닝 | Burning (2018)
Genre: M/M, 燃烧 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirley73/pseuds/Shirley73
Summary: Ben的每一只猎物都是自投罗网。
Relationships: Ben/Lee Jong-su
Kudos: 5





	祭品

Ben的每一只猎物都是自投罗网。

钟秀送完货，在路边揭开一罐啤酒解渴，Ben就这样突然出现了。

“好久不见，钟秀。”这神秘的盖茨比一脸闲适地跟他打招呼，好似他们是恰好偶遇一般。那怎么可能，富人和穷人，已经如人与狗一般，早已不是同一个物种。江南区的豪宅和边境乡下的农场，若他们能够照面，必然是肉食者纡尊降贵地找到了他。

“有时间吗？”Ben懒洋洋地发问，自然得仿佛他们真是许久不见的平常朋友。

于是他们坐进了路边的一家咖啡店，钟秀坐住，没有说话。他向来不是主动开口的类型，在他们三人这段关系里，钟秀更像一个观察者。淡淡的咖啡香气，柔和的灯光与音乐， 这些都没有令这男孩更放松，他的胃在沉默中搅成了一团，惠美，惠美，惠美。眼前的原木桌台上有裂开的纹路。

Ben则自在得多，仰靠在软椅靠背上，伸手慢慢搅动桌上的咖啡。他们这类人，仿佛行走人间的神祗，这逼仄世间的种种，都对他不构成束缚。他身上的那种光芒，吸引了很多扑火的飞蛾，便是一时的光亮，也是好的，就像惠美那间朝北房间稍纵即逝的阳光。

“小说写得怎么样了？”Ben突然问道。

“啊，已经写完了。”钟秀说。在惠美的窗前，他完成了自己的处女座，在小说里，他把匕首刺进Ben的腹腔，一次又一次。

“是吗，那我很想看一看。”Ben随意地说道，“我想做你第一个读者。”钟秀看不出他是在打趣还是认真地感兴趣。

“不……我觉得写得太粗劣了，并不成熟。”钟秀捏紧了拳头。

_他没有证据，凭一只猫不够控告他的罪行，只能在小说妄想里完成复仇。假如我错了呢，如果这都是巧合呢？但现在Ben就这样出现在他眼前，他竟然还可以和他客气友好地聊天，仿佛是明晃晃地证明了他的软弱。是的，面对Ben，他没有那种可以一刀而决的果断，世上事假如都可以干净明确地一刀解决便好了。_

“明天下班来我家吧，晚上会有party，可能会很有意思的。”Ben微笑着说，“我到时来接你。” _谎言，钟秀从来不觉得Ben从那些聚会里得到了什么乐趣，他只是让这种生活继续下去罢了。从这些他选择拉到自己生活里的“塑料棚”身上汲取些许新鲜感。_

钟秀点头了，为什么呢，因为他没有明确拒绝的理由。没有理由去拒绝，就只好答应，社会动物下意识般的反应。Ben笑了，“好。”他这种人，便是生来不会给人拒绝掉的吧。

第二天伴着如火熔的残阳，Ben那辆黑色的保时捷悄无声息地来了，他降下车窗，朝着钟秀稍稍倾头示意。李钟秀将指间只剩一小截的烟头丢弃，踩灭，打开副驾驶车门，坐了上去。跑车略顿了顿，便发出一阵轰鸣声跑远了。

钟秀在地下车库下了车，跟着Ben往楼上去，匕首在外套口袋里沉沉地坠着。今天早上离家前，他把仓库父亲的保险柜打开，沉默良久，取出了其中一把。这柄刀子成了今天一整个白天他的心事。这栋豪宅依然是当初他和惠美来过时的样子，钟秀四处环顾，静悄悄的。

Ben轻松地跟他招呼说朋友们过会儿才会来，“我去给你做杯饮料”，往吧台去了。

钟秀坐在客厅沙发上，看着他挽起袖子忙碌。“我用一下洗手间。”他这样说着，起身往走廊里去。 _他要再确认一次，再看一眼那块粉红色的电子表，到底是不是惠美那块。_ 钟秀的心里有些茫然烦乱， _那种廉价电子表，到处都有，惠美那块又有什么特殊之处呢。_

对着卫生间的镜子，钟秀油然产生了一种敏锐的悲哀： _你是在犹豫了，为自己的犹豫退缩找借口罢。_ 他深吸一口气，低头弯下腰，手指伸向盥洗台旁的抽屉， _让我再看一眼，一眼就行，惠美，惠美。_

一股大力突然从背后袭来，有人牢牢地从身后扼住了他的脖颈，钟秀被推撞到了洗手台上，狼狈挣扎间他抬眼从镜子里看到了Ben的残影，盖茨比先生头发凌乱，咬着牙用力，面目狰狞。

两个男人在小小的空间里做搏命之争，将瓶瓶罐罐扫落一地，Ben经验老道地压迫男孩的颈侧动脉，钟秀感觉视线被黑点遮盖，然后晕厥过去。

一点刺痛感唤醒了钟秀，钟秀呻吟着缓缓睁开眼睛，发现自己已经被放置在了床上，右臂的袖子撸起，Ben跪坐在旁边，正在用注射器往他的血管里注射药物。

真相大白，如此残忍。他已经确信自己无法获救了。钟秀对着苍白的天花板无力的哂笑。

Ben丢掉了用完的注射器，一股懒洋洋的欣快顺着血管弥漫，男孩想动一动他的手指，但发觉肌肉的反应是如此孱弱无力，他想要翻身起来，但只勉强让自己侧起了身子，便再也动弹不得。Ben俯视着他，手里掂着那把匕首。求生的本能失灵了，他的身体并不想挣脱，不管Ben给他注射了什么，都带给了他比那天的大麻更强烈的感受。

孤独的神灵要开始享用他的祭品了。Ben俯身下来，品尝了一下男孩柔软丰润的唇。钟秀没有抗拒，打开齿列放他长驱而入，喉间发出叹息。Ben放开他时，男孩磕磕绊绊地说，你杀了惠美。

Ben拧起了眉毛，一种罕有的感情袭击了他， _“钟秀是我唯一信任的人。”惠美这样跟他说过。“我爱着惠美。妈的，我说我爱惠美。”农场男孩也对他说过。_ 酸涩，刺痛，虽然它并不舒服，但是对Ben来说是鲜活的。 _嫉妒，大概就是那感觉吧。_

“你想知道我对惠美做了什么吗？”他笑着对钟秀说，此时他的姿态必然是不好看的了，从容的光环从他身上褪掉了。“你这就会知道了。”

Ben侧躺在钟秀的背后，贴靠上来，搂住了他。隔着一层薄薄的毛衣，男孩温热壮实的躯体随着呼吸轻轻起伏，Ben把手探进了毛衣的下摆里，钟秀的皮肤很温润，胸腹因这无法反抗的抚摸而轻轻颤抖着。

他的手随即向下，解开了男孩的牛仔裤带扣，“不……”钟秀喘息着，但药物带给他的迷幻感无疑将快感加深了，他仿佛回到了惠美那间晦暗的小屋，而幻想中的她依偎在他身后，套弄他阴茎的手指正将他的灵魂向远处抛去。

男孩湿凉的液体释放在了他的手里，但他不会只满足于此，钟秀不是他每隔两个月寻觅的塑料棚，他值得更多，“你看，我是第一次在自己的家里做这件事，”Ben哑声在男孩耳后说道，“你是多么特殊的一个……”他将自己灼热的硬挺在男孩紧闭的腿缝间摩擦，十指紧扣交缠，Ben就像贪婪的兽，含吮着钟秀上下滑动的喉结，久违的饥饿感。

药物令钟秀不能做出什么实质性的反抗，他神色茫然，只能在这场被动的欢愉中全盘承受，一行无声的泪水从男孩的眼角滑落，舌尖尝到的咸涩让Ben停下了动作，他顺着钟秀的目光看向卧室的门口，那只茶灰色的猫不知何时坐在了那里，昏暗的暮色中，猫儿睁大着眼睛看着床上发生的一切。

“Boil，Boil……”钟秀嗫喏着呼唤它，那只畏生的动物竟然应声朝他走来，尾巴高高翘起，它轻轻跳了上来，用鼻子碰了碰他的脸颊。

“它原来叫Boil吗……”Ben直起身来，抬手捋了捋自己方才散乱掉的头发，他还硬着，但继续做下去突然对他丧失了吸引力。钟秀并不是一具用来发泄欲望的躯体，他本意也不是如此。

Ben握住那柄从男孩衣兜里搜出的匕首，拿在眼前细细欣赏，刀锋闪亮，这件凶器好似艺术品。钟秀父亲在刀具方面的品位，精致得不似一个农民。 _它们是他锁在保险柜里的兽性。_ 钟秀缓缓地调转眼珠，直直地看向他，他的眼睛里没有恐惧。

“它可真美，”Ben喟叹道，“我会把它收藏起来的，每次我打开抽屉，看到它，就会让我想起你。”他扳正钟秀的身体，反握住刀柄，刺穿了身下人的腹部。男孩的呼吸变得急促，刀口的痛感并不明显，他穿的暗红色毛衣被深色的血液渐渐濡湿，在身下的床单上缓缓扩散开来。Ben在一边凝视着这过程，目不转睛地把一切尽收眼底。

在他不知觉的时候，第一次有了液体弥漫眼眶的感觉，Ben任它在脸颊上无声的流淌，这陌生的感受，大概就是哭泣吧。

END


End file.
